


the fruit of our love

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, domestic AU, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin finally welcomes their firstborn in their lives.





	the fruit of our love

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin trudged towards their bedroom only to find his husband asleep with headphones on top of his swollen tummy. Kyungsoo, like most of the days, would either play music or read stories for their baby as he believed what people say that it would make their baby smarter and gifted, and that night was just one example of those days.  
  
"You're back," Kyungsoo mumbled, cracking his eyes open and putting down the headphones blaring music beside the bed with a groan as he helped himself to sit. "God, I'm so heavy."   
  
Jongin loosened his tie before sitting right beside his nine months pregnant husband. He gave him a smooch on the cheek and even kissed the bump on Kyungsoo's belly. "No contractions, whatsoever?"  
  
Kyungsoo had his hand on top of his bulging tummy, caressing it gently. "I had, earlier. And mom told me to go to the hospital and stay there until it's my due, but we both know I don't want that. The longer I stay in the hospital, the bigger the expenses would be. So let's just wait, here, at home."  
  
Jongin hummed thoughtfully, though he had been considering the option to bring Kyungsoo to the hospital too because at any time of the day, he could give birth to their first child now. But Kyungsoo also had a point about the expenses they’d be spending for this, so he considered Kyungsoo’s decision instead. "But in case something happens and I happen to be still at work, you know who to call right?"  
  
"You told me that a lot of times Jongin, 'Call Sehun in case of emergency' I know, I know," Kyungsoo reiterated glumly, one hand supporting his back as he stood up muttering for a bathroom break. Jongin smiled nonetheless from the grim reply and as reflex, he shot up straight and guided his husband to the bathroom.  
  
"You should eat Jongin, just reheat the food. I've eaten already. Sorry." Then he closed the bathroom door to do his business and Jongin complied wordlessly as he padded his feet towards the kitchen and reheat the leftover food.  
  
While eating, Jongin wondered why Kyungsoo was oddly quiet when usually he’d go straight to the dining table and accompany Jongin to eat.   
  
So pausing to intake more food into his system, he checked his husband in the bathroom, but he wasn't there. And as he came inside their bedroom, he saw Kyungsoo already asleep on bed.  
  
Hunching his shoulders in relief, Jongin treaded closer before sitting on a space on the bed. He watched Kyungsoo's serene sleeping, while a pleasant smile curled his lips. He put a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead and lastly, a kiss on the baby bump. "Sweet dreams, my angels."  
  
With that said, he kissed Kyungsoo's cheek before going back to eat.  
  
Truth be told, he couldn't wait to hold their firstborn soon. And he hoped Kyungsoo would have a safe delivery one of these days.  
  
  
  
  


///

  
  
  
  
  
It was quarter to two in the morning when Jongin was shook awake frantically by his husband. He was greeted by Kyungsoo sweating profusely and panicking, "My water broke! Jongin, drive me to the hospital!"  
  
Fast as a lightning. That was how Jongin reacted when the words  _drive_  and  _hospital_  were used in one sentence. Immediately, Jongin picked up the baby bag they had already managed to ready in case of desperate measures like this. Everything their baby needs was in the bag and Jongin briskly dumped it in the car trunk while Kyungsoo was carefully treading his way to the car, hands supporting his back and his front conscientiously.   
  
Jongin appeared beside him hastily and guided him inside the car. "Just relax, honey. Take deep breaths." The car door was slammed shut and Jongin proceeded to the driver's seat edgily. To say that he wasn't nervous was a complete lie. The ugly truth was, he wanted to badly piss in his pants because too much was happening in every second of their every movement. And later on, Kyungsoo would be giving birth to their firstborn, and second--  
  
"Jongin, what are you waiting for!? Drive now and bring me to the hospital!"  
  
In reflex, Jongin stepped on the gas, the tires screeching as they dashed to the nearby hospital.  
  
  
  
  


///

  
  
  
  
  
Throughout the entire ride, Jongin was panicking inside, but he was doing a good job in concealing it, so as not to worry Kyungsoo more or stress him out on their way to the hospital.  
  
"Oh my god, Jongin. I think he's coming!" Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, groaning and sweating profusely as he held tightly on his seat.  
  
Mumbling a few curses, Jongin finally decided to increase the speed of his car and thank God, it was in the wee hours of the night when there were not much cars passing the main road.  
  
"Can you still handle it, hon?" Jongin took a deep breath and blew the horn as he made a swerve and zoomed into the streets, taking a shortcut.  
  
"Shit, Jongin, can you fucking slow down?" Kyungsoo berated and then whimpered from pain. "Shit!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, but we need to hurry." Without listening to Kyungsoo, Jongin kept his speed. Kyungsoo kept on swearing and gripping on his seat, as bullets of sweat slid down his temples and neck.  
  
"We're almost there," Jongin assured while listening to his husband's ragged breathing.  
  
Kyungsoo closed his eyes tight. "Fucking hurry," he cussed, taking lungfuls of air in attempt to regulate his breathing.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Jongin finally took the street to the hospital and once the car was parked, he left Kyungsoo for awhile and called for a nurse telling her that his husband was on labor.  
  
Nurses soon gathered Kyungsoo carefully and put him in a wheelchair to wheel him to the delivery room. Jongin matched everyone's paces and he kept shooting Kyungsoo worried glances. It was obvious on Kyungsoo's face how painful he was going through and Jongin wanted to soothe him with kisses and tell him some few encouraging words to at least alleviate his pain, but there was no time for it as soon as they arrived to the delivery room, and Kyungsoo was rushed in and a nurse blocked Jongin’s way from following.  
  
"That's my husband in there," Jongin reasoned out, but the nurse shook her head.  
  
"We're sorry, but we can't allow anyone inside. You can just stay here and wait until the procedure is done. We apologize, but it's the hospital's protocol," The nurse explained and gestured Jongin instead to stay at the waiting area just at the front of the delivery room before disappearing behind the doors.  
  
Since Jongin couldn't complain, he obliged and settled himself on the long bench occupied by three people, including him.  
  
With his forearms resting on his thighs, that was when he realized that he was wearing pyjamas and that he forgot to bring his cellphone with him.  
  
"Damn," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
Seconds, minutes were ticking. Jongin kept staring at the door of the delivery room, praying for his husband and their baby's safety. His husband was taking too long. And to calm himself and to distract himself from overthinking, he filled his thoughts on how he and Kyungsoo got through the nine months period of his pregnancy.  
  
Later on, their baby would be in his arms. He wondered if he would look like him or Kyungsoo. It was funny that on Kyungsoo's fourth month, after they went to the clinic for a sonogram and found that they were expecting a baby boy, they had a little debate about who will look like him the most. And both of them were insisting on  _"Of course he'll look exactly as me."_  according to Jongin, and Kyungsoo was overly confident that  _"No, he will have exactly my replica because I'm carrying him, not you."_  Then the debate went on until,  _"Do you want him short like you? I'm sure he'll inherit a lot from me, from my skin color to my height."_  from that comment alone, Kyungsoo got offended as drops of tears leaked out from his eyes,  _"You hate my short height don't you? And if our son got my height, you'll dislike him because he got my short legs, not your long legs."_  Kyungsoo had gotten emotional and Jongin had been guilty by then as the words sunk in him.   
  
Since that day, Kyungsoo stopped talking to him for a week and Jongin had to seek an advice from his mother-in-law on what he should do to make Kyungsoo forgive him and Mrs. Do said back then that it was just hormones, pregnant people get emotional most of the time and that it will pass and Kyungsoo would be able to forget his disappointment of Jongin. But his father-in-law suggested something that sparked Jongin's interest,  _Bring him to the zoo or to the ocean park and show him some penguins, that will solve your problem._  And true to his words, it worked, and Kyungsoo became uncharacteristically clingy and touchy with him. Yet, Jongin didn't mind it at all, but he got another dilemma since that day. Kyungsoo had been oddly asking him for sex constantly and since he's a good husband and sex is a good exercise to pregnant men, Jongin indulge his husband with it, but in other times, when Jongin came home late and exhausted, he'd plainly reject Kyungsoo's advances which caused him to be ignored once again and made him suffer by talking to the air most of the times. Again, he sought advices from his in-laws and according to them, maybe the anime Prince Tennis could help him solve his problem and miraculously, it did.  
  
But it didn't end there.   
  
Jongin also had to comply with Kyungsoo's needs and requests, especially his weird cravings of putting ketchup on his piece of watermelon before eating it, soaking his sliced apple first on vinegar and for binge eating green mangoes which Jongin couldn't really stomach whenever he watches Kyungsoo eat those weird cravings. And there was also that time when Kyungsoo woke up Jongin at 1 in the morning to ask him to buy ddeokbokki and Jongin drove around the deserted streets of Seoul in hopes of some nocturnal businessmen who might be selling the street food in the wee hours of the night. But in the end, Jongin wasn't able to buy some which caused Kyungsoo to get upset of him and ignore him again, thankfully, that time it lasted for two days only.   
  
Thank God, Jongin survived at least.  
  
More than that, Kyungsoo almost lost their baby during his sixth month when he accidentally fell off the plastic chair due to its brittle foot that broke suddenly. Kyungsoo fell to his bum and it hurt him a lot. It hurt his stomach and his back. To their relief, nothing bad happened, but Kyungsoo was advised by his doctor to take a prescribed pill that will help the baby cling to his man-uterus as it was discovered that the head of the baby was five inches near Kyungsoo's opening. It scared them, but their baby stayed still, safe and sound in Kyungsoo's belly.  
  
The last three months were bearable for Jongin. And during nights before they go to sleep, he and Kyungsoo would exchange imagines of what their upcoming baby would be like and how would they become great parents for him.  
  
Also, Jongin wouldn't forget how they spend three days on the laptop searching for the perfect name for their firstborn. And inevitably, they had a mini debate about the name as they couldn't get along with one name, so up until now, they still didn't have a name for their baby boy.  
  
"Mr.Kim?"   
  
Jongin's line of thought was interrupted. His head perked up only to be addressed for what he deduced was a nurse, but he was wrong.  
  
“Hello, I’m Dr. Park Chanyeol, the obstetrician.” They shook hands firmly and there was something on the doctor’s smile that made Jongin felt uneasy.  
  
"Is my husband o-okay?" Jongin asked nervously and the door to the delivery room swung open just in time where Kyungsoo’s gurney was pushed out of the doors and he immediately shot up from his seat. “Kyungsoo—“  
  
Dr. Park clapped his shoulders and grinned. “Your husband is perfectly fine and congratulations for having a healthy boy. You can see him in the nursery room and your husband’s room would be upstairs, okay? Congratulations again, Mr. Kim.”  
  
With a relived sigh, Jongin’s lips curved up in a smile and he shook the doctor’s hands again in thanks. “Thank you so much, Mr. Park. Thank you for taking care of my husband and our baby.”  
  
“No problem, Mr. Kim. It’s my job to ensure their safety. Nurse Lu,” The doctor soon called someone and the nurse that resembled a deer jogged up to them.  
  
“Yes, doc?”  
  
“Please bring him to the nursery room and show him his baby. And then bring him to his husband, Kim Kyungsoo, understood?” The doctor ordered and the nurse nodded in response before leading Jongin to the nursery room, but he only stayed by the huge glass windows to look at the babies on their respective cribs and with their respective names.  
  
Five minutes of waiting, Nurse Lu appeared behind the glass windows with another nurse cradling that looks like his baby, and only to be confirmed by Nurse Lu that indeed it was his baby on the other nurse’s arms, eyes closed and so small, bundled in layers of baby cloth.  
  
Tears welling up his eyes, because Jongin was an emotional guy, he was suddenly addressed by a little girl standing beside him who was looking at him in wonder.  
  
“Ahjussi, why are you crying?” The little girl with pigtails asked, tilting her head cutely.  
  
Jongin sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hands before staring down at the girl. “You see that baby over there? That nurse who was holding? That’s my baby boy.” Tears rolled down his cheeks once again from mirth and really, his whole family should be informed by now from this great news so they could see how beautiful and cute he and Kyungsoo’s baby was.  
  
With one last look, Nurse Lu and the other nurse left with his baby and the little girl beside him seconds later was picked up by his father. Jongin didn’t waste the opportunity and jumped on it before the father and daughter leaves.  
  
“Uh, may I ask if I can use your phone just to message my parents please? My husband just gave birth to our firstborn and I forgot my phone at home in hurry. If you don’t mind, can I? It will be quick, I promise.”  
  
“Sure, sure.”   
  
Without hesitation, the man handed Jongin the phone and Jongin hastily, shakily and excitedly texted her sister whom he hoped would wake up from his text as he told her that Kyungsoo just gave birth along with the hospital’s name where they were at the moment.  
  
“Ahjussi, you have a cute baby. My mom has a new baby too. I’m a noona now!” The child said cheerfully and her father confirmed it with more details about his wife’s successful delivery the other day and now they were finally set to go home.  
  
With final thanks and series of congratulations, they parted away and Nurse Lu appeared to his side not long after and led him to the next floor where Kyungsoo’s room was. But just before they entered the elevator, Jongin excused himself and remembered the baby bag in their car so he rushed outside and retrieved the bag first before meeting with Nurse Lu again to get to Kyungsoo’s room.  
  
  
  
  


///

  
  
  
  
  
Once he was in the room, he was greeted by Kyungsoo’s sleeping state and he pulled out the chair beside the bed to sit on it and gave a kiss on his husband’s forehead.  
  
“I saw our little one and I can’t tell if he looks more like me or you,” he talked to his sleeping husband and he let out a quiet chuckle after those words left his mouth. “But for sure, he’ll look half of me and half of you. He’s beautiful Soo, so beautiful and he looks so precious.”  
  
Silence reigned for awhile and Jongin looked up at the wall clock, realizing it was alreadyfour in the morning.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. When Jongin whirled his head towards it, a nurse from earlier in the nursery room stepped inside with their baby in her arms. But they were not the only ones who came in, as surprisingly, his elder sister Junhee and his parents barged inside, also Sehun and Baekhyun tailed behind and Jongin was shocked from their sudden appearance while the nurse handed him their baby boy.  
  
“Mr. Kim, if you finally decided on the name of your baby, please inform us outside immediately. Thank you.” The nurse with a tag that says Kang Seulgi brushed off the room, leaving him with their little bundle of joy in his arms and family and friends quietly huddling around him and Kyungsoo’s bed.  
  
“He looks like Kyungsoo,” Junhee said, but Baekhyun interjected.   
  
“Noona, he looked more like Jongin to me, look at his nose and lips, they scream Jongin.”  
  
Jongin was amused, but he didn’t mind anymore if their baby looked like more or Kyungsoo as what was more important to him right now was his baby being healthy and full of color in his arms. “Noona, I thought you’d never read my message. I left my phone at home because Kyungsoo looked like he’d explode earlier there and then at home, so we rushed here soon.”  
  
Junhee smiled widely. “I always do wake up with the slight beep of my phone, brother. So I called mom and dad immediately and Sehun too.”  
  
“Of course, Baekhyun and I won’t miss this.” Sehun grinned and Jongin felt thankful for his friend to have come all the way just to see them.  
  
“Thanks, bro.”  
  
“He’s so cute, Jongin.” Mrs. Kim commented and Jongin felt proud from his mother’s remark, though obviously, all babies are cute. “Also, I called Kyungsoo’s mom too and they’re probably on their way here too.”  
  
“He got to be cute because Kyungsoo and I are cute.” Jongin handed the baby to his mother who gladly and emotionally held it in her arms. “Really, mom? Thank you for calling them, I forgot to message them too, but I don’t have their number in mind. Luckily, I know noona’s or else...”  
  
“We know, right.” Junhee giggled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
“So what’s the name?” Sehun raised a brow, arm around Baekhyun’s petite waist.  
  
Jongin pointed his lips on Kyungsoo’s sleeping form and shrugged. “I’ll wait for him to wake up before we make the decision.”  
  
“Taeoh,” someone spoke groggily and all heads turned to the one and only Kyungsoo lying on the white sheets of bed. “Kim Taeoh.”  
  
Jongin displayed a huge smile of agreement and he stood beside the bed of Kyungsoo. “I love it. It suits him, Kim Taeoh.”  
  
Kyungsoo weakly fluttered his eyes and smiled firmly. Then his eyes moved onto their baby in Mrs. Kim’s arms who made her way towards him and carefully handed Taeoh.  
  
“Taeoh, such a beautiful name,” Mr. Kim said, eyes glued on Taeoh’s small form.  
  
“Kim Taeoh,” Sehun repeated, all teeth and gums displayed along with Baekhyun, leaning on him while happily watching Kyungsoo gaze fondly at baby Taeoh.  
  
Jongin felt immense joy and tears brimmed his eyes for the second time. He kept on kissing Kyungsoo’s head as he sat beside his husband on bed, arm looped around his shoulders as they looked on their baby who was sound asleep.   
  
Suddenly, there was another knock on the door and the Do’s finally arrived.  
  
“Thank God, you’re safe Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo’s mom dramatically dragged herself towards Kyungsoo’s bed and took a long look at her new grandchild.   
  
“Hey, mom, you’re here.”  
  
“We contacted them,” Jongin’s mom said with a smile and greeted Kyungsoo’s parents happily with welcome arms.  
  
“What’s the name?” Mr. Do asked excitedly, beaming, putting a basket of fruits first on the table before standing next to his wife to coo at the sleeping baby.  
  
“Taeoh, dad. This angel of ours is Taeoh.” Kyungsoo enunciated carefully, and just then, the baby’s eyes fluttered open showing dark and round irises. Everyone cooed at the baby and Junhee and Baekhyun started snapping pictures of the newborn.  
  
Jongin’s lower lip was jutted out, muffling a squeal from the cuteness of their baby boy and he so badly wanted to hold him once again. “He’s so precious.”  
  
“Isn’t he?” Kyungsoo smirked at his husband and pecked the side of his cheek. “Stop being cute, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin pouted more, cheeks flaring. “I can’t help myself, Kyungsoo, our baby is just too cute. I want to squeal!” Kyungsoo snorted in response and rolled his eyes, yet amused by his husband’s cute reaction.  
  
Everyone around laughed from the couple’s exchange, until—  
  
“Okay, okay, look here at the camera and let’s take your first family picture.” Junhee called, but she was not the only one holding a cellphone, as everyone except for Mr. Do and Mr. Kim held theirs and took a picture of the growing Kim Family.  
  
It was just a simple picture, Jongin and Kyungsoo leaning on each other with huge smiles adorning their lips and little Taeoh with his deep inky black eyes glued to the camera.   
  
It was a picture perfect moment.  
  
“Jongin, go outside and inform them the name of your baby!” His mom reminded, and with another kiss on the head of Kyungsoo, Jongin left the room for awhile, mumbling  _I’ll be quick_  to finally give the name of their baby and had it documented to the hospital’s office. Jongin felt happy and proud, nothing could ever get rid that immense happiness he had inside. It was a blessing and nothing could ever replace the feeling for the meantime.  
  
And at last, he was finally an official father and parent and thank heavens for such a wonderful and blissful day for him and Kyungsoo. They finally had their first baby, and for sure, there’d be two more in the future as planned.


End file.
